


Too Tired Of Running A Facade

by emmasfrost



Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Marvel fix their damn relationship, and let Pietro heal for that matter xxxxx, for day six of quicksilver week, late to the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasfrost/pseuds/emmasfrost
Summary: Pietro makes a decision.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Series: Quicksilver Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805767
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Too Tired Of Running A Facade

The atmosphere was cold as pale hands probed at a blue pin earthed into the wall, peeling away pictures trapped beneath thin metal. 

It had been a fairly warm day during the month of January though snow still silently fell outside Avengers Mansion, coating the green blossomed grass with droplets of water coming from snowflakes.

Pietro placed the pictures into a storage box whilst putting stray pins into a tin. His eyes scan the area; The room was deafening. No more were there pictures, maps and posters all the way back from his teenage hood lined up upon the walls nor were there pencils and pieces of paper scattered across the floor. 

The speedsters bedroom at the mansion looked naked like a hotel room or a show house. All those years of wear and tear and signs of ‘Pietro was here’ now all gone in thirty minutes. 

He had taken his time when folding his clothes from his wardrobe and packing them in reusable cardboard boxes. Pietro took even more time gathering his suits and burying them deep into the bottom. He was too tired to run this out; A part of him not running through this because he wanted to be sure. 

Pietro was certain; He was going to leave. 

The decision had been unconsciously pending for years; thoughts of doubt leaking through his consciousness most days on wether he was an important part of the team; he had been there longer than most yet he felt like an outsider every single day and Pietro was so tired of having to work thrice as hard as his friends. Most occasions, comments would be sniped about his position of reliability. They saw him as the son of magneto, the brother of the scarlet witch; quicksilver, the fastest man alive. 

Pietro was sick of being those things. He just wanted to be Pietro Maximoff; son of Django and Marya Maximoff. He suspected deep down that the only reason Pietro was kept around was because he was the easiest speedster to get on the team and because he’s wanda’s twin brother. Pietro knows he’s difficult; but he wasn’t always. It was only a couple years into being an avenger he became more frustrated and impatient. Yet that’s all they see; an angry man; they refuse, however, to see his fear or pain. And Pietro can’t live like that anymore. 

He didn’t want to be quicksilver anymore; The hero had began as a puppet for a madman’s deeds. The things he had witnessed and experienced during the brotherhood made him question how he had continued whilst having such painful memories. Then, He became a hero, saving civilian lives as well as his own teammates oh so many times. 

But the role had grown rotten. Things happened that he didn’t mean to happen. 

Pietro was too tired of running a facade. 

Stacking up a finished box upon the bed, he sits down taking in a deep breath. He doesn’t know where he’ll go once he leaves. He could go back to his small place in California or simply rent somewhere else.

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by the creak of his door. (Pietro really needed to have oiled it at some point) His eyes flicker to the doorway to find Wanda looking down at him, her brows twisted in confusion. 

“Brother, what are you doing?” She asks. Pietro sucks a deep breath in. It’s now or never, he tells himself. 

The biggest obstacle of them all which continuously stopped him leaving the Avengers time and time again was the one person he loved more than anything; His sister. 

“I’m leaving the Avengers.” He straightforwardly puts it, deciding that drawing it out would be more painful than helpful. Wanda stays silent for a few long seconds, her eyes flickering with emotion. 

Silence painfully strings on. 

“Are you okay?” She finally speaks, moving inside the room and sitting beside him on the stripped bed. Her voice was coated with her familiar warmth but with it was concern and sprinkles of confusion. Pietro shakes his head, his eyes averting to the ground. You’ve got to do this for both your sakes, he repeats to himself in an attempt to stop himself from falling back into the familiar territory of the Avengers. Pietro sighs “No, I’m not. I need to get away, try and find the man I once was. I need to get away from Quicksilver and resolve the monsters that run along him.” He explains. 

“You should think carefully about this–“

“I have and I need to get out before I hurt us both more.” He breaths out, feeling a lump grow in his throat. Wanda shakes her head, “Whatever it is, we can work it out together.” She reassures, placing a hand on his shoulder. Pietro shakily sighs. “...No. I need to do this alone.” 

“I know how much you’ve been through but we’re all here to help—“

“But I’ve needed you all for years!” He snaps in a fragile tone, his face growing red with immediate regret. He can’t meet his sisters eyes. 

“...I’ve needed you all for so long, but I was brushed aside as being dramatic or wanting to cause issues. Sister, I’m tired of having to wait to feel worthy enough of receiving support. I’ve done terrible, terrible things and I am reminded enough of them, including by you. But I can’t take the blame for all your problems and I’ve tried to deal with it, Telling myself I’m protecting you from the weight of it all but deep down I know it’s not fair on myself. I’ve needed you Wanda, more than you’ll probably ever know, But now I know I need to sort my own wrongs and make them right. And I can’t do that here; not in the one place I feel so powerless and misunderstood. In this team, I feel like a taxi or an object to place blame upon and I am tired. I’m so tired of running away from my problems and I can’t solve them here.” 

The two sit in silence, her finger tips brushing along his yellow hoodie. Pietro finally meets her eyes, Anxiety meeting regret. 

“I’m sorry, Pietro...G-d, I’m so sorry.” Wanda doesn’t think twice, pulling her younger (totally not, pietro would argue) brother into a tight embrace. With the added weight, he ironically feels it all disappear. All the worries and regrets he carried as emotional baggage for so long had slipped away. Before he knows it, he feels his eyes grow watery. “Don’t..Please don’t. Everything has already happened and we can’t change that.” 

Pulling away, Wanda nods, Wiping a sleeve against his pale cheeks in an attempt to remove the tears slipping out of the corner of his eyes. “I know, but what kind of sister am I to have not realised just how much pain you’re in?”

“I’ve never wanted you to feel worried, it’s partly on me. But, we’ve both let each other down. And I need to give you space, not only for you but for myself. I need to let go of being the protective brother that picks up the pieces. I need to finally focus on Pietro, not quicksilver, not the avengers.” He whispers, looking at her. “And I just need you to be okay with this.” 

“Pietro…”

“Please. Just tell me I can leave and I will because I know if I don’t leave here I’ll never get out of this vicious circle.” He pleads to his sister, grasping her hands. Wanda looks down, shaking her head, “I don’t want to loose you.” 

“You will never loose me.” Pietro pulls his lips into a smile, “I will always be there for you...I just want to put myself first for the first time.”

Wanda nods, glancing up. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Pietro, I don’t need you to look out for me. I want you to look out for you whilst I will too. You’re allowed to think about yourself.” She states, staring directly into his seaweed blue eyes. 

Pietro felt invisible chains fall from his legs. It sounded ridiculous that he had to ask his own sister for permission but it was more so for him than her; he knew that if she wasn’t okay with him leaving he would give in and stay. Suddenly he felt okay to run in the opposite direction of his sister, unlike all the other times where he felt painful tugs of guilt which brought him right back. 

“Thank you.” Pietro whispers out. Wanda smiles small, saving all her concerns for another day; if her brother wanted to leave, then she must allow him to. She could see how over the years the team had eaten him up inside, and deep down she agreed that she wanted her more carefree brother back rather than witness him furtherly fall into self destruction. She understood how hard it must be to finally leave the arms of familiarity, even if it was causing him such pain. 

“Where are you going, then?” She asks, breaking the emotional silence. 

“I don’t know. I may go to California.” Pietro responds. Wanda nods, “I like it down there, it’s more relaxed, less...monster filled.” Pietro lets out a soft laugh, agreeing. “Yes, it also has the sea which is an escape to anywhere in the world.” 

“You should see Cornwall then; three different directions to the sea. It’s a nice place to think.” Wanda suggests. Pietro nods, replicating her smile. “I will.” 

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence and small talk, Pietro gets up and Wanda joins him. She pulls him into yet another warm embrace and this time he hugs back just as tightly. “You know how much I love you, right?” Wanda says. Pietro hesitates before nodding into dark brunette locks, “I do, I do know. And I love you too.” The two stay like that for another minute before Pietro steps away, sighing. “Don’t tell the others..Leave it a couple of days.” 

“Okay.” His sister nods. 

This time their parting of ways was different than the others. This time it was equal with no argument or bitter words. This time Pietro wouldn't chase after her and she wouldn’t brush him aside. 

This time they were contempt with each other, both equally having let out their anger or resentment towards the other. Now, they felt like two people, no longer a package deal that Wanda would appeal to most eyes. 

In a split second she finds the room empty of storage boxes. 

For a split second she doesn’t feel her brother and it’s enough for all of the loss and pain to push against the sea wall of her emotions. 

And then he is back, trapping her in one last hug for g-d knows how long. Wanda breathes in deeply. 

Pietro closes his eyes tightly, “I love you.” 

Wanda nods against his shoulder, “I love you too.” 

Pietro gives her a smile, not filled with sadness or hopelessness like before, but of love, thankfulness and hope, 

Wanda can’t help but smile back too; it was infectious, 

In a trail of gust and wind; Pietro disappear out of the door and to where ever he feels the need to heal. Wanda’s legs feel heavy and she falls onto the bed, tightly closing her eyes as she tries to understand what had just happened in those fifteen minutes. 

Wanda tried to understand how she could of been so blinded towards her brothers pain. 

Looking beside her, she found an old suit of Pietro’s lying against the mattress. It was his classic blue and white. Grasping the fabric, she pulls it to her lap and sighs. 

This will take some time, she thought to herself as she played with threads from the costume. But if a speedster like Pietro is okay with waiting it out with the result of their relationship finally being fixed; Then Wanda could sustain the wait too. 

Wanda’s eyes divert to around her, Snow softly fell outside of the window. The room felt cold, empty of the familiar essence of warmth that the speedster would create. She peeled her eyes around the vacant and bare bedroom and put two and two together; Not for a long time would the team have Pietro to run them from trouble, to catch onto things that others could not or to comfort them regardless of what they had done. The team was vacantly empty, 

Letting tears slip from her eyes, she clutches her brothers costume to her chest, breathing deeply. 

Wanda realised just how much they’d taken Pietro for granted. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on AO3 and my writing is pretty rusty but I just had to post something for quicksilver week and wanted to write something between Pietro and Wanda. I hope to whoever comes across this you liked it.


End file.
